logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NewYorkCity101/5
Fireboyy44 Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 19:53, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Block ArtVanGrandOpening1975BCCHEVY He has been vandalizing pages and putting in categories such as "Penis" :( Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 20:02, October 15, 2017 (UTC) I meant ArtVanGrandOpening1957BCCHEVY Civilized discussion Can I please ask: why is it that you want to keep Oxygen's page the way it is? This doesn't make any sense because it's obvious that it once called itself "Oh! The Oxygen Network" instead of Oxygen, yet for some reason you want to keep the whole page in one section. I think you're only supposed to do that if the name of something stays the same. But in this case, obviously, its name hasn't stayed the same; therefore, it should be split into three sections instead of just one. I don't know why that's so hard for you to understand. And by the way, how do you know that "Oh!" "was never the official name of the network" when that name change happened? I mean, if it "was never the official name", then how come the network had a logo that basically declared it as its official name? Can you please reply? Tjdrum2000 (talk) 00:40, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Fireboy44 2 Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 13:17, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for banning him! I am and Admin of the Totally Accurate Battle Simulator wiki, and I always come to this wiki to look at logos :) Firestorm44 The Cat Lover (talk) 18:18, October 24, 2017 (UTC) ArtVanGrandOpening1957BCCHEVY is back vandalizing pages as ArtVanFurniture! :( block his IP! Hughes Entertainment Can you make a Hughes Entertainment/Other page for me, if you wantRyan Neely (talk) 20:54, October 25, 2017 (UTC). SOCKPUPPETEER REPORT! Jordymills39192 will be blocked for this! 20th Century Fox Thingy・HeartCatch Dwarakish Service 07:17, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Curious question Are we allowed to create our own wikis for any subject whether be a TV show, movie, celebrity, company, etc.? Bigvoice313 (talk) 20:51, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Spambot accounts I have found these old spambot accounts. Wouldn't hurt to ban them. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sdgfsdfgsdfgdsaf http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snoopf http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arnoldbaldo33 http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iesonxones http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:ArcaneCode http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sseaver http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xban88 http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xban570570 http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Burberryparis http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Philanthropy.gr http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Siam1net http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:DuduiT http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Atm123 http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xban77 http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Intheboxweb http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:A278851496 Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 13:49, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, those were obviously spammers and I banned them all, thank you. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) He is back Obayashi is back and I don't think that he wants to make good edits on Logopedia. Itogi (talk) 18:31, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :He's gone. Thanks for letting me know. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Delete these files 1):http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Перекрёсток_(1).png 2):http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Перекрёсток_(2).png 3):http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/File:Перекрёсток_(3).png Copy files Request Can you protect my talk page for autoconfirmed users? I'm getting bored of cleaning up Nate's spam. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 18:40, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Nicktoons Logo Is it working fine now? I made a few changes. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:15, November 18, 2017 (UTC) : Try now; although I doubt it's going to work (it works fine on my end though). Not sure why but Vask's SVG files all have some sort of anomalies. --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 19:38, November 18, 2017 (UTC) : Any more troublesome Vask SVG files? --Lucky Cash Lucky (talk) 20:05, November 18, 2017 (UTC)